Befriending Echo
by EchoesOnTheMoon
Summary: Join Echo as he befriends the Ninja and learns what being a Ninja is all about. Together, he and Zane form an indestructible bond that stays with Echo and Zane forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, hi, hello. Remember me? Yes, the one who totally ditched their stories. Those weren't very good anyway. I am sorry. I got MAJOR writer's block. I still don't know what to write for those stories. I might ditch them. It's most likely I will. Anyway, I am back with a new story and it is about Echo Zane meeting the ninja, because I am quite upset with how the last episode ended. (I was really happy about Jay and Nya, though,) so I decided to write about something I am sure won't happen in the next season, but I want it to. If you like this first chapter, I will post more. Enjoy!_**

 _Fanfic: Befriending Echo_

Jay and Nya were the only ones on the team who remembered him. They all went to where Dr. Julien used to be held prisoner.

"You guys stay on the Bounty. I don't want him to be overwhelmed," Nya ordered.

"Who?" Zane asked.

Nya smiled. "You'll see."

Jay and Nya walked up the startling amount of stairs and went in.

"Echo!" Jay called out.

Echo didn't answer. Jay was about to call the name again.

Nya stopped him. "Wait. He doesn't remember us. You wished that the teapot was never found. That means that us meeting Echo technically didn't happen."

"Oh, Nya, you're right. You are so smart," Jay gushed.

"Of course I'm right!"

"And modest too."

"Is anyone here?" Nya asked.

Silence.

"Let's go where we saw him last time," Nya suggested. They went over to the hidden basement.

They saw Echo's glowing yellow eyes and one of his arms was poking out from behind a giant board.

"Don't be afraid, come out," Nya coaxed.

Echo Zane finally come out, albeit slowly. He smiled shyly and tilted his head with curiosity at the two beings standing in front of him. "I am Zane, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves," he said in his robotic voice. He looked just like Zane, except his inner machinery was exposed, he was copper as opposed to the original Zane being titanium, and he was dull. He was also rusty and the facial features were a bit different. "Are you my friends?"

Jay and Nya chuckled at the question. Echo Zane was child-like in comparison to his titanium nindroid counterpart. "Yes, do you want to meet more?" Jay asked.

"More friends?" Echo Zane asked. Jay nodded. "Are they nice?"

"Yes, they are very nice. You will like them," Nya answered. "And they will like you."

With that, they all walked down the stairs to the Bounty.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting his Echo

**_Thank you for the reviews, guys! I'm glad you're all enjoying my story. In the last chapter I made a typo (please don't look for it) it is one letter which is just driving me crazy. I'll leave it, I guess, since I have no idea how to change it. But anyway, enjoy chapter two! I already finished chapter three so I may also post that. I'm sure you guys want me to be quiet, so without further ado, here is the story._**

 _Chapter 2: Meeting His Echo_

Kai was waiting impatiently for Nya and Jay to return to the Bounty.

"Where are they?!" Kai asked, obviously annoyed at how long it was taking for them to get back.

"They are walking down the stairs," Lloyd answered, pointing over at them, "and it looks like they have a friend."

In the distance, they couldn't tell who was with them.

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your ugly face?" Kai asked.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Cole said, clearly insulted.

"There's no wrong side of the bed," Zane said.

"It's an expression. You say that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed when they're not in a good mood," Cole explained.

"Oh. Then am I correct in assuming that you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Cole?" Zane asked.

Lloyd giggled.

Cole crossed his arms, frowning. "No."

Kai smiled. "I think you are, Zane."

They silently waited a couple more minutes until Jay, Nya and Echo Zane came on the Bounty.

"Finally!" Kai said. "Now we can meet this guy!"

Jay, Nya and Echo walked over to the deck where the others were standing. Echo Zane was standing behind Jay and Nya so the other Ninja couldn't see him.

"Don't be shy," Jay said gently, "we're all friends."

Echo Zane looked at Jay as if asking, _Are you sure?_

Jay nodded and gestured at the others. Echo Zane came out from his hiding spot behind Jay and Nya.

Zane gasped, realizing that this person looked a lot like him.

"I am Zane, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves," Echo Zane said to his new friends. Then he looked at Zane and smiled. "Brother!" he yelled out. He ran over to Zane and put his arms around him in a big robot hug.

This caught Zane off guard. He nearly fell backwards.

They were embraced in the hug for several minutes until Echo Zane finally released Zane. Kai spoke up.

"So, who is this exactly?"

"I am Zane-" Echo Zane started.

"Yeah, but who exactly are you and how did Jay and Nya find you?" interrupted Kai.

"We found him when we were hiding from Nadakhan," Jay answered. "We found him hiding in the lighthouse. He was all alone with no one to be his friend or anything."

"What do we call him?" Lloyd asked.

"He likes it when we call him Echo," Nya answered. "Right, Echo?"

Echo nodded, smiling.

"We think Dr. Julien built him as a replacement when he thought he would never see Zane again," Jay said.

"Cool. Welcome to the Destiny's Bounty, Echo My name is Lloyd." Lloyd held out his hand for Echo to shake.

Echo stared at it, clueless as to what he was supposed to do.

"Shake it," Lloyd said with a gentle smile.

Echo took Lloyd's hand and he shook it. After a few seconds his arm came off, which earned a few chuckles from the Ninja team.

"Maybe we should fix him up," Jay told Nya. She nodded.

"Echo, let's go fix you up," Nya said. Jay and Nya started taking Echo to the bedroom.

"I want my brother to come," the android said.

Zane walked with them. "I must warn you, Echo, I am terrible at fixing things," Zane said.

"That doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you, and Father is here, right?"

Zane felt like he'd been punched in the gut.


	3. Chapter 3: Father's Gone

_Chapter 3: Father is Gone_

"Um, Echo, there's something I have to tell you," Zane said, putting a hand on Echo's shoulder, which made Echo stop walking.

"What is it?"

"Well, um, Father's not here."

"Where is he?"

"He's… gone." Zane grimaced.

"Gone? What does that mean?"

"He is not here anymore. He's dead."

"Dead?" Echo was unsure of what that meant, but from the looks on everyone's faces, he could tell it wasn't a good thing.

"He isn't alive anymore. We'll never see him again"

Those nine words hit Echo like a ton of bricks.

"Echo, don't cry. We're here for you," Jay said, patting the android on the back.

"Y- You're not going to die, right?" he asked.

Jay and Nya looked at each other. "Not for a very long time," Nya answered after a long, sad pause.

"C'mon, let's get you fixed up," Jay said, trying to change the subject. They walked into the bedroom. Jay sat Echo down on a bed and started studying him. Zane sat beside Echo. "This might feel weird," Jay said, getting ready to reattach Echo's arm.

In the next few hours, Jay and Nya had managed to get Echo in better condition. He wasn't perfect, but he was much more efficient and relatively new looking.

Jay held up a mirror to Echo. He was somehow much shinier, although not nearly as shiny as Zane.

"That's me?" Echo asked.

"Yes, do you like the way you look?" Nya asked.

"Yes," he responded. He studied his facial features in the reflection. He flipped the mirror around in his hand. He then held it up so Zane could see _his_ reflection. "Brother, look! You can see yourself!"

Jay and Nya chuckled at Echo's fascination towards the mirror.

"Have you seen yourself before?" Nya asked.

Echo shook his head.

"Well, I'm off the clock," Jay said. "I'm gonna go play some video games." He kissed Nya on the forehead and walked out, whistling a happy tune.

"Bye, boys," Nya said to Zane and Echo on her way out.

"Bye, Nya," Zane said.

"Do you miss Father?" Zane asked.

Echo nodded. "Do you?"

Zane nodded as well. "How did it feel when Father left you?" he asked.

"Bad." He then started telling Zane what happened on the day that Dr. Julien, the only person he knew, left Echo to be with Zane.

Zane felt like the worst person in the world.

 _~Beginning of_ _Flashback~_

 _The storm was terrifying for Echo. Dr. Julien tried to comfort him and tell him everything would be alright._

 _They were hiding in the hidden basement, listening to the sound of the thunder. Dr. Julien tried to explain that there was nothing to be afraid of._

 _The roar of the waves outside were nearly deafening. When the storm subsided after a few hours, there came a terrible crash._

 _Echo, being the curious android that he was, wanted to go see what it was, but Dr. Julien stopped him._

 _Dr. Julien himself went to investigate where the noise came from and what caused it._

 _Echo sat in the dark basement for days, which turned into weeks, which turned into months. Finally, Echo left the basement and went up the stairs, hoping his father was there and had forgotten to get him._

 _He forgot about him all right._

 _The only trace of his father were his inventions, which kept him company._

 _Echo Zane never saw him again. He never got to say goodbye. He's been waiting for his father to return ever since._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Father just… _left_ you," Zane said, surprised that his father would even do such a thing.

Echo nodded sadly. The air in the room became melancholic.

"He never told me he built you," Zane said.

"I never knew where he went. But I am assuming he went with you and it was this boat that crashed," Echo guessed.

"You are correct," Zane said. "I am so sorry. I cannot believe Father would do that. Perhaps in the excitement of seeing me again he forgot about you."

Echo nodded again. "It feels bad being forgotten."

Zane nodded. "It does."

The android brothers sat in silence for a while. Then Echo Zane broke the silence.

"What are your friends' names?" he asked, completely changing the subject. Zane couldn't blame him, though. If his father forgot about _him_ , he wouldn't want to talk about it either.

"I will introduce you." Zane smiled.

 _ **So, what do you think? Did I make you cry? Poor Echo, I nearly cried while writing this. He's just so adorable and doesn't deserve to be alone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow. I start semester two tomorrow but I should be able to update. Have a good day/night!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing the Ninja to Echo

_Chapter 4: Introducing the Ninja to Echo (Because I Forgot to do That Before)_

They walked into the game room, where the Ninja were yelling and screaming at each other.

Zane never figured out what was so appealing about that. "Brothers," Zane said, trying to get their attention.

No one heard him.

"Brothers!" Zane said once again.

Again, no one heard him.

Zane became very annoyed, so he went over to the TV and unplugged it.

"NO!" Jay shouted. "I was so close to finishing the level!"

"What did you do that for?" Kai asked.

"I want to introduce you guys to Echo. He would like to know your names," Zane answered.

The boys stood up from their spots in front of the TV. "I'm Kai," Kai said, trying to seem as friendly as possible after Zane had the nerve to unplug the TV.

"My name is Jay," Jay gave Echo a friendly smile. He tried to throw his video game controller while flipping it in mid air and catch it, but it clattered onto the floor. Jay bent down. "Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?" Jay asked the controller, as if he was expecting an answer.

Lloyd walked over. "I'm Lloyd, as you probably already know," he said. Echo nodded.

"I'm Cole. I got turned into a ghost and now I'm really grumpy." Cole noticed the scared look on Echo's face. "You got a problem?" Cole asked, sounding a lot meaner than he meant to. Echo shook his head and hid behind Zane.

"And I am Nya," Nya said, getting up from her reading spot on the couch.

"Zane, don't forget to introduce yourself," Jay whispered.

"He already knows who I am!" Zane whisper-yelled.

"Oh, right. I'm gonna go get chips." Jay then left the room.

"Bring the ketchup flavoured chips!" Kai yelled to Jay.

"Um, there's no more ketchup flavoured chips! We only have sour cream and onion!" Jay called back.

"Ugh, fine. Then get those chips!"

"Okay!"

"It's almost time for dinner!" Zane said.

"It's Cole's turn to cook," Kai said, groaning at the thought of having to choke down Cole's violet berry soup.

"Chips aren't any better. They are terrible for you."

"Worse than Cole's cooking? I highly doubt that," Kai said.

"You know what? Let's just order a pizza," Jay suggested, walking into the room with a giant bag of chips.

"Yeah, I don't feel like cooking," Cole agreed.

"Oh, good. Now I don't need to worry about finding a sock in my soup," Lloyd mumbled.

Cole heard him. "That was one time!"

"Two times," Lloyd corrected.

"Twice?" Cole asked.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, you need to work on your cooking skills. Maybe Zane could teach you."

Zane shook his head. "I tried. He's a lost cause."

"What would you like on your pizza?" Jay asked. He was dialing the pizza place's number on his cellphone.

"We're not having pizza," Zane said. "I am going to make dinner."

"Oh, that's good too," Jay said, panicking to end the call before someone answered.

"Yes, in fact, it is better."

 _ **So, it's lunchtime right now, but I figured, hey, why not post another chapter? So, that's what I did. The next chapter will have more of Echo in it. Have a good day/night, I will reply to your reviews hopefully after school.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Video Games

**_Little warning, there is a lot of yelling in this. Sorry I haven't updated in almost a month, it took me a while to think of what should happen in this chapter. I guess you could say I had writer's block. Enjoy the story!_**

 _Chapter 5: Video Games_

Zane decided to make a shrimp risotto. He made it before and everyone liked it. He got to work.

"Hey, Echo, do you want to play with us?" Kai asked. Echo cautiously walked over. He was unsure of how he felt about these new people.

"What are you playing?" he asked.

"Fist To Face 2," Jay answered. "It's awesome."

"Here's my video game remote." Kai handed the controller over to Echo, who studied it curiously. He'd never seen a device like it before.

"Turn it sideways." Jay turned his controller sideways to show Echo what to do.

Echo did as Jay showed him.

"Perfect!" Jay did a little chuckle. "You're catching on quicker than Zane did!"

"Jay, he hasn't even started playing the game yet," Cole said.

" Well, it took me a whole hour to explain to Zane why he should turn the remote sideways!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right! And then you yelled at him!" Kai said.

"I DIDN'T-I mean, I didn't yell at him."

"Yeah, sure," Kai said, rolling his eyes.

"IT'S TRUE!" Zane shouted from the kitchen. "HE DID!"

"Whatever." Jay waved Kai off. "Let's just start the game. Who do you want to go against first?"

"I am unsure."

"I'll go," Cole said. He grabbed the remote from Kai.

"Hey!"

Cole pressed play.

"Echo, press X! PRESS X!" Jay yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm afraid I cannot locate X."

"ON THE REMOTE!" Jay yelled again. "Cole's beating you!"

Echo pressed X.

"Great, now press Y!"

"Why?"

"Yes, Y!"

"No, I mean, why should I press Y?"

"Because you shoot lasers out of your eyes!"

"That does not make sense!"

"Man, you are just like Zane," Jay said.

"Unsurprisingly," Kai added. "Jay, he was made to be just like Zane. Of course they're going to be just like each other."

"AHAHAHA! I BEAT YOU, ECHO!" Cole shouted.

"Cole, calm down." Lloyd threw a pillow at him. Echo laughed.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Cole asked. Echo nodded. Cole threw a pillow at the android. Echo lost his footing and fell backwards.

"Oof!"

"Cole, I'M TELLING SENSEI WU!" Jay ran out the room.

"FOR A PILLOW?!" Cole ran out after Jay.

Then Zane walked in. "Dinner is ready, brothers-What just HAPPENED here?!"

The room was a mess. Echo was lying down, clutching his video game remote.

"Cole went crazy after he beat Echo at Fist To Face 2," Lloyd explained. "He threw a pillow at Echo."

"COLE!" Zane ran out the room.

Zane was ready to beat Cole up. He found Cole and Jay in Sensei Wu's room. Jay was explaining what happened and Cole was denying it.

"Boys, calm down." He saw Zane standing behind the bickering teens. "Ah, Zane. Perhaps you can shed some light on what happened."

"My pleasure, Sensei Wu. I was in the kitchen making dinner. I, of course, did hear some yelling, but I thought they were just being their _stupid_ selves and ignored it. When I was finished cooking, I went into the game room and it was a mess. Echo was on the floor and-"

Sensei Wu put a hand up to stop him. "Who is Echo?" he asked.

"My brother," Zane said, shocked Sensei Wu didn't know about him, "I can't believe you don't know who he is. My father built him when he thought he would never see me again."

"I see. Continue."

"Lloyd told me that Cole threw a pillow at him."

"Can you get him? I would like to meet him."

"I'll go get him." Zane left the room.

"Echo, come with me. I want you to meet someone." Zane helped Echo off the floor.

"Who?"

"Our teacher, Sensei Wu. He trained us so we could become Ninja."

"Ninja? Shouldn't there be an 'S' at the end?"

"That's what I was thinking too. I am not quite sure."

They soon arrived at Sensei Wu's room.

"Why can't you boys just play a video game without it ending with a fight?" Sensei Wu was saying. He looked at Zane and Echo. "Ah, this must be Echo!"

"Hello," Echo said, before hiding behind his brother.

"Don't be shy, Echo. Sensei Wu isn't mean. Usually."

Sensei Wu shot Zane one of his very rare glares.

"I said usually!"

"Exactly," Sensei Wu said. He turned to Echo. "Well, Echo, welcome!"

"Thank you."

Sensei Wu turned back to Jay and Cole. "See that? He is much more polite than you!"

"Thank you!" Zane and Echo said at the same time. Zane turned over to Echo. "He was talking to me."

"Zane, I was talking to Echo," Sensei Wu told the nindroid, "but you are polite as well."

"HA! I TOLD YOU!" Zane did a weird dance. His humour switch must have been on.

"Are you sure, Sensei Wu?"

"Not really," Sensei Wu whispered, "but you are polite."

Echo looked at Zane, who was still dancing. He came to a conclusion:

"I am never playing video games again."


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

_**Hey, guys. Sorry for making you wait for so long. (Like, a year.) I really should make a schedule for this fanfic. I'll let you know if/when I make one. This chapter is mostly dialogue, so I hope you don't mind. I already have the next chapter in the works and I have ideas for the next few chapters, so hopefully I'll stop being the lazy potato I am and actually write them.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 6: Dinner_

"Echo, before you try Zane's cooking, let me warn you, it is a truly life-changing experience," Jay told the child-like android as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "I've never seen a BLT the same way again."

Zane brought out the food. Everyone sitting at the table was greeted by the savoury smells of Zane's homemade risotto. "Dinner is served," the nindroid announced. As soon as he set the bowl on the counter, Kai and Jay scrambled to get servings and threw handfuls on their plates. Zane shook his head disapprovingly. "Animals," he muttered.

Echo heard him. "I do not believe they are animals."

"They sure act like it."

"Ouch, Zane!" Jay put his hand on his chest dramatically. "I am deeply offended!"

"Mm, Echo, you need to try this," Kai said as he took a large forkful of the rice.

Zane nodded. "Go ahead, Echo." When he saw Echo looking at him in confusion, Zane took Echo's fork and scooped up some rice. He handed the fork to his android brother. "There you go. Try it." Everyone watched intently as Echo brought the fork up to his mouth and ate the forkful. "So, what do you think?"

"Wow!" Echo's eyes widened, a common symptom shared by those who tried Zane's cooking for the first time. "Brother, you made this?" he asked, amazed.

Zane nodded, wearing a huge smile on his face. "Yes, I did."

"Looks like he likes it!" Jay said.

"No, I don't like it." Echo looked down, and everyone stared at him, puzzled. Echo's face was then taken over by the biggest smile Zane had ever seen. "I LOVE it!"

Everyone except for Cole laughed and cheered. "Knew it!" Jay exclaimed excitedly. "No one ever dislikes Zane's cooking. Cole's on the other hand…" Jay trailed off. Cole crossed his arms.

"Hmph. Shut up, Jay," the earth ninja replied, at a loss for a better comeback.

Jay smiled smugly. He liked to pick on Cole, and he was the perfect victim. He was easy to annoy.

"What's wrong with Cole's cooking?" Echo asked.

"Everything," Jay answered.

"It's always either overcooked or undercooked," Kai added. "And weird stuff gets in there sometimes."

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed. "I found a sock in my soup multiple times."

Echo grimaced. "I thought eating was supposed to be a pleasurable experience."

"It is," Kai said.

"I can't tell you how many times I've gotten indigestion from eating Cole's food," Jay said. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"If Cole ever offers you food, run the other way," Kai joked.

"Screaming," added Jay.

Echo looked over at Cole with concern. "Are you upset, Cole?"

Cole gave Echo an annoyed look. "What do you think?"

Echo turned his attention to Kai and Jay, who were laughing at their jokes. "You're upsetting Cole!" he told them.

"Cole doesn't mind, right, Cole?" Jay asked the ghost.

"Actually, I do mind. I totally mind."

"See?" Echo smiled, proud of himself for being right about how Cole felt.

"Yeah, we see," Jay said. "We were just joking."

"Does that mean you didn't mean it?"

"Well, Cole's cooking is definitely below average and there is a _lot_ of room for improvement," Zane said, getting some chuckles from Kai and Jay. "We just like to make fun of it sometimes."

Cole scoffed. "Sometimes?"

"Okay, all the time," Zane admitted. "It's fun."

Echo nodded. It didn't make sense to him that friends would make fun of each other if it upset them. "But why make fun of Cole's cooking if it hurts his feelings?"

"Yeah," Cole said. "Why?"

"'Cause it's fun," answered Jay.

"But Cole, if you really want us to stop, we will," Zane said. He knew it would be hard. He found that once he started partaking in making the insults, it was hard to stop. "Just let us kn-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Jay interrupted. "Don't go saying we're gonna do something when it's obvious we won't."

Zane rolled his eyes. "It's obvious _you_ won't. I'll at least try."

"I guess I'll try too," Kai said. "Why not?"

"Yeah, I will too." Lloyd wouldn't be promising this a few years ago. Through all the events that he and the team had gone through, he became more mature. He became sensitive to the others.

"So let us get all our insults out now," Zane joked.

"Zane!" Cole exclaimed.

Zane smiled sheepishly. "It was a joke."

"Your jokes are bad," Echo said.

Zane glared at his newfound brother. Everyone else laughed. "Can we please go back to Cole's cooking?"


End file.
